You Make Me blank You
by FightingBehindENEMYLines
Summary: Fine. If that's how he wants to play, then so be it. JUST friends? Yeah, right. Based off of what happened at the Rock in Rio concert. NILEY/ a little bit of Jemi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is based off of the Rock in Rio concert where Miley sang 7 things changing the lyrics drastically and Demi changing the words to Solo. If you haven't seen the video clips, check it out! This will be a story, but I'm not sure of how long this story will be. Please read and review! The more people review, the faster I'll upload!

This is Legal. The names are Miley Stewart, Demi Monroe, and the Gray Brothers.

Seriously? Fine. If that's the way he wants to play, then two can play this game, Miley thought. Closing her laptop, she sat and thought about how he had said they were just friends. "JUST friends? Just friends my ass," Miley spat.

"Miley? Calm down!" her best friend Demi ordered.

"I can't. He says we're JUST friends. I guess he says that to all of his friends that flies to Europe for AFTER they break up with their boyfriend and kisses her. We're just friends? And he's just an idiot," she said angrily.

"Miley, chill," Demi said.

Miley just stared at her, thinking.

"Uh oh, I know that look," Demi nervously replied, "what are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do? I'm going to get even," she said, rubbing her hands together. "If we're just friends then he shouldn't have any issue with what I'm going to do. And as for Kevin, don't think I didn't see the look on his face when they asked Nick about my 'Full Circle' stunt. Joe, well, this can be the easiest way to get back at him for dumping you. They should know better than to mess with me. It's time for a little bit of sweet revenge."

Demi groaned. "Miley, don't do anything stupid, alright?"

Miley shook her head. "Don't worry Dems. I got this and I promise to be as smart as I can be, but who knows how smart that is," she laughed.

"Good. Now then, how can I help?" Demi asked.

For the next two hours, the girls poured over the lyrics of 7 Things. Crossing things out here, adding stuff there, and coming up with the biggest stunt ever for the concert. "This is gonna be so cool!" Miley said. Demi agreed with her. "All that's left to do is to change the lyrics to one of your songs. Which should it be Stop the World, Solo, or Remember December?"

"Hmmm…definitely Solo. But it's gotta be subtle, Miles. It can't be totally blunt like yours is. To get back at Joe I need to do something small, remember, I DO have to go on tour with him this summer…and the last thing I need is it to be awkward, or at least more awkward than it already is," she grinned.

"Fine fine fine. Don't worry Dragon, all we need to do is change this one little line. Doesn't Joe play the tambourine?" she grinned sneakily.

Miles that's perfect! I can't wait to see the look on Joe's face."

"And I can't wait to see the look on Nick's face. This, is gonna be classic."


	2. The Text Message

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of you who added me to favorite author/ favorite story alert! That's fantastic and I'm so glad you like the story. Leaving you on a little cliff hanger at the end. Next chapter will be the concert. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

"Alright guys, I know it's been a while since we've done this song, but y'all still remember how to play 7 Things, right?" Miley asked her band.

It was the day of the concert and Miley was in the middle of rehearsal. She had it all planned out. All of the songs she sang tonight were going to make Nick wish he hadn't said anything. Never before had she put so much time and energy into the song list. She had everything and she meant everything on there. New songs from her upcoming album, 7 Things, Fly on the Wall, Kicking and Screaming, The Driveway, The Climb, and Party in the USA. "Revenge is my middle name," Miley thought.

Although she still didn't know why she was doing this. Sure, she said it was for revenge, but it just…it made her mad. Yes, they had broken up. Yes, Selena and Nick had been dating (they were broken up now), and yes, she had Liam. She had Liam thanks to Nick. When Nick found out her and Liam had broken up, he rushed over and kissed her. That made Liam jealous and want her back. She was happy. Or that's what she kept telling herself.

"What song's next?" one of her band members asked, shaking her out of her daydream.

"What? Oh, The Driveway is next. Sorry guys. Why don't you take a break?" Miley said, "shake it off Miley," she scolded herself.

Grabbing her bottle of water, she went off to go find Demi. "Demi? Demi where are you?" she called.

"Miley? I'm back here! Are you okay?" Demi answered.

"No, everything is not okay. Are, are you sure—"

"Miles, whatever it is just spit it out," Demi laughed. "What's gotten into you anyways?"

"Are you sure that we should do this?" Miley asked nervously. "I mean, what if they, or what if we, or what if—"

"No what ifs! Miles, why are you so freaked out now?"

"I don't know. I'm just nervous, I guess. So much could go wrong and Nick, well Nick could get really angry. And, never mind," she said.

"And what? Miley, you are over him aren't you?"

"I think, yes, no, I don't know! I was doing so good at hating him, until the whole kissing me thing and the missing him part. Liam,"

"You have Liam," Demi reminded her.

"I know, but how long do you think he's going to wait until he breaks up with me again?"

"Miley, you don't really like him do you?" Demi asked.

Miley shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Then that's perfect. You can keep dating Liam, just mention him in interviews and see that the paparazzi get pictures of you two. That will make him even more angry," Demi said defiantly.

"Alright. Let's do this. Thanks for the pep talk Dems. Now we just have to; wait, hold that thought," Miley said as her phone vibrated. She looked at her phone. A new text message from Nick? "Boy this better be good," Miley sighed.

"What's it say?' Demi asked excitedly. She took the phone from Miley's hands. "Oh, that's interesting," she said finally.

"Why, what's it say?" Miley asked. "Demi, just give me the phone," she said anxiously.

"Fine, but I'm warning you," Demi said.

Miley looked at her phone. Her eyes grew wide and Demi swore she could see smoke come out of her ears. Nick's text message was even more pompous than she thought.

_Do you remember the song Much Better? Well, someone's much better than you. Have fun at the concert. XO P.C._

"Now do you still not want to sing 7 things?" Demi asked.

"No, it's on. There's no way he's going to get away with this."


	3. The Concert

**A/N: Alright, this is the concert! I have some great ideas for this story so it's not going anywhere, at least not for a while! The next chapter is going to have a little twist to it, that's different from the other chapters. See if you can guess and guess in the reviews. Speaking of reviews, thanks to all of you that are reviewing and adding me to favorite story/author alert! It means so much to me. Check out my two song-fics of NILEY that I did earlier this year. Also, I'm helping one of my favorite reviewers, blossom1209, write a story so be on the look out for that! Hmm, I think that's it for now! Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

"How is everybody doing tonight?" Miley shouted. She was in the middle of the concert and it was almost time for Demi to come on stage. "This next song is one that all of you know and love. Oh, and don't worry. No introduction for 'Full Circle' this time," Miley laughed. Demi grimaced. She saw the look on Miley's face. She was hurt, way more hurt than anyone would ever think she was. But she wouldn't show it. She'd keep hiding it until she just couldn't take it anymore and would explode. Demi sighed. All of this would be so much easier if she could talk to Joe about it, but she can't do that anymore. Joe and her weren't even speaking. They'd taken a risk, and lost their friendship in the process.

'Full Circle' had just finished. Now it was time for '7 Things'. "You can do this Miley," she told herself. "This last song is called '7 Things'," she told the crowd. The crowd went wild. "I need all of you to do one thing for me, sing along! Can you do that?" Miley asked. As the crowd screamed she laughed and said, "I guess that's a yes." She nodded to her band. The music started.

_Sha_

_Sha_

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care _

"Get ready Miley. Here we go. There is no turning back now," she thought and then said into the microphone, "I don't care!"  
_Now we're standing in the rain  
But nothin's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy_

Now it was time to get Joe and Kevin back for all of the hurt they'd put her through and how Joe unmercifully dumped Demi.  
_Your BROTHERS they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know _

_It's Not You  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do_

This was going to be an ongoing thing throughout the song as she sang  
_You make me_ she yanked the microphone away from her and didn't sing "love" but continued with _you_

_It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your _"Cue quotation marks," Miley thought,_ sincere apology  
And WHEN "_Oh yes, not if, when. You will mean it, you just don't realize it yet," she thought,_ you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear _

And speaking her mind, she let out what was in her head and heart all along.

_You won't anyways  
_  
_I'm not coming back _

_You're taking 7 steps here_

_The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks, _"No, she couldn't say brothers again, only because she promised Demi she wouldn't make it "too awkward" for her with Joe._  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me _Taking the microphone away from her mouth again on "love" she finished it out with _you_

_Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write _Sure, she supposed that she could have said "wouldn't" but, it was true. He was amazing._  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you  
You hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you _She actually said "love" this time. Just to show him that no matter how angry she was with him, she would always love him.

_you do, yeah-ey yeahh  
la-di-da, la-di-da, la-di-dada_

As the song came to a close, she grinned. Miley couldn't believe how amazing that felt. As for the consequences, she'd deal with those later. All she could do now is ride the total high she got from performing. "Thank you guys! Y'all have been amazing! And now give it up for my best friend, Demi Lovato!" Miley said as she ran off stage.

"Eeep! Miley you were fantastic!" Demi said before she went on stage.

"Thanks! Now go get 'em Dragon!"

"You know it!" Demi smiled.

Walking out onto the stage she said, "Hello Rio! Are y'all ready to rock tonight! This first song holds special meaning for me, it's time for Solo!"

She went through most of the song until it got to the part she had been waiting for. Instead of saying "Why don't you just stick to acting?" she sang, "Why don't you just stick to tambourine?" Demi smiled. Revenge had never felt sweeter. "Wait," she thought, "if revenge is sweet and revenge is a dish best served cold, then revenge is ice cream," she smiled, whatever revenge was, she never knew it could feel this good.


	4. The Phone Call

**A/N: Hey! Leaving yall on a little cliff hanger at the end, hope that's okay! Also, sorry if this isn't that good. I don't feel too well, although I do really like the end of this chapter. Thanks to all of my readers and as always, review!**

* * *

"Dude! What was that for?" Nick yelled at his brother, Joe.

Picking up the pillow he had just thrown at his little brother, Joe laughed. "Sorry lil bro, but you have got to check this out!"

"Check what out? And what time is it anyways?" Nick asked. He was tired. He hadn't been able to sleep last night, thinking about the text message he had sent Miley. The truth was, he'd lied. Nobody was better than her, hell, nobody could even come close to her. She was perfect. And PC? Why did he have to go and bring up the whole Prince Charming thing? Nick groaned.

"8 and check this out!" Joe said.

"What?" Nick asked as he got up out of bed and walked over to the computer. The headline read 'Miley Rocks in Rio Madrid'.

"Click on 7 Things," Joe told him. "Oh, and then look at what Demi said about me on 'Solo'.

"Alright man." Watching the video, Nick's jaw dropped. He knew she had changed the lyrics to this song before, but that was nothing compared to this. The Full Circle stunt couldn't compare to how this was. "Did she just say brothers?" Nick asked unconvincingly.

"Yep," Joe grimaced. "I mean, I know I deserve it. I feel terrible about what happened with Demi. So it doesn't bother me that much, but man…"

"How does Kevin feel?" Nick asked worriedly. Ever since Nick and Miley had broken up a long time ago, Kevin never did like Miley, playing the role of protective big brother.

"Kevin's livid. But he also feels terrible. He knows how he's been acting is wrong and is ashamed."

They kept watching the video, and when she pulled the mike away on "love", Nick stood there, shocked. "Are you okay?" Joe asked.

"No," Nick croaked out as tears began to fill his eyes. "I hurt her. I really hurt her," he said as the realization hit. "Hey Joe, when does the next flight leave to Rio? I need to find her. Try and talk, you know?" he asked.

"Already taken care of bro," Joe smiled. "Your flight leaves in two hours so chop chop!"

Nick rushed around his room, grabbing clothes, his iPod, wallet, toiletries, and his phone. There was no time to waste.

After getting off the plane in Rio, Nick dialed Demi's number. He knew that if he called Miley she would hang up, Demi was his best bet. "Nick this better be good," Demi answered into the phone.

"Nick?" he heard another voice in the background that he would recognize anywhere. "Demi, I knew this wasn't a good idea, I'll be back in a minute," he heard his Cinderella say.

"What not even a hello Nick, how's it going?" Nick laughed.

"Haha very funny. Now, why did you call?" Demi asked.

"Where's Miley, can I talk to her?"

"NO!" a voice screamed.

"Be quiet unless you want him to hear you!" Demi hissed to Miley.

"Um, I don't think that's such a good idea. Look, she feels really bad about what she did, but she's also really hurt at what you said."

"Look, I feel terrible, and I'm in town. Can I just see her?" Nick pleaded. "Please Demi."

"Fine, meet her at the pool in 30 minutes. But she doesn't know you'll be there, so.."

"I get it. Thanks Demi," he said.

"Don't mention it. It's about time you two worked this out. Oh, and how's Joe?" she asked casually.

"He feels awful," Nick answered truthfully.

"Really?" she asked, not daring herself to hope.

"Really. And like you said, it's about time you two worked this out. Listen, I gotta go, but I'll see you at the pool." Nick said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

After hanging up the phone, he rushed to the pool. There weren't that many people there and then he saw his angel. He gasped, she looked so helpless. So broken. "Hi," he said quietly, coming up behind her.

Her eyes grew wide as she turned around. "Nick."


	5. Leave Me Alone

**A/N: I know I probably shouldn't be updating this as often as I am, but I am having so much fun writing this story! It's just a blast and I'm glad that you all like the story! Fight scene in this chapter! If you guys have any ideas for me, tell me and I will incorporate them! I have a little challenge for you all, I will update again when I get 7 reviews for this chapter. Also, this is the longest chapter yet, so yay! Heehee! Remember, 7 reviews until I update again! Hope you like this chapter. This is personally my favorite chapter so...enjoy!**

* * *

_Her eyes grew wide as she turned around. "Nick."_

"Oh Mi," he said. He walked closer to her, going to put his arms around her but she pushed him away.

"No. Don't you "Oh Mi" me. What are you doing here?" she said angrily. A fire gleamed in her eyes and Nick was scared. This wasn't his Miley. She was gone.

"I needed to see you. We need to talk. Oh Mi. I'm so sorry. I…" Tears were forming in his eyes as he spoke.

"Well it's too late. What about when I needed to talk to you? Does Lisbon ring any bells? We were just friends? You've got to be kidding. If we were just friends why did you kiss me? And that text message? It's fine that you found somebody else Nick, I don't care, but to bring the whole Prince Charming thing into it? How dare you. That was sacred," she cried.

"Mi, I know I shouldn't have brought that into it, I was just, I was so angry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep. Mi, you have to believe me," he pleaded.

"No. I refuse to listen to your lies. And don't call me Mi," she said angrily.

He reached out to touch her hair. "No!" she cried. "Only my boyfriend's allowed to touch my hair, and since you refuse to be that, don't touch me."

"Fine, fair enough."

"No, it's not fair!" she cried. "Don't you get it? Well congratulations, you finally broke me. Are you happy now? I'm broken. That's it. I'm simply, utterly, completely broken. You broke me," she whispered.

Shivering, she tried to run. "No. No more running. Come here," Nick said, pulling her into his lap.

"I can't do this anymore. Everybody hates me. I just, I can't do this. I'm tired of it. I can't, I just can't," she cried in between sobs.

And they spent the rest of the night sitting there, her Prince Charming comforting her while she cried until finally, she fell asleep, with tears still streaming down her face.

Nick woke up the next morning to an empty space in his arms. She was gone.

"Oh shit," Nick said aloud. Scrambling to get up, he went up to his room in the hotel, not knowing that he was walking by their room. Inside he heard a strange conversation.

"Joe? Joe, I really need to talk to you. And don't worry, this isn't about what happened between us, this is about Miley. I'm really worried about her," Demi said into her cell phone. She knew this was her last chance to help Miley, especially after the way she had come into the room this morning.

"Demi? Why, what's wrong?" Joe asked. "What happened to Miley?" Joe was worried. Miley was like his little sister.

Demi explained what had happened last night with Nick and Miley. "I've never seen her like this before, ever. All she's done since she came back is cry."

"Where is she now?" Joe asked.

"In the shower, that's why I took this chance to call," she replied.

"I'm worried, Joe. She's pretty strong, not much can break her. But I think this finally did," she said quietly.

"Demi, you're doing everything you can. Just hang in there, stay strong. She needs you. Call me if anything changes. And, thank you for calling me. When are you guys gonna be in L.A. again? Maybe we can take her out for Pinkberry or something and talk to her then. Stay strong. I…" Joe said. Oh boy, he thought, he almost said I love you. But that wasn't true, was it?

"You what, Joe?"

"Nothing. Just hang in there," he said.

"I'll try, but by the way it looks Miley is the one hanging, and it's just by a thread," Demi said before hanging up the phone.

Nick stood outside the door, stunned. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Nick shook his head, he knew it had to be even worse than he thought if Demi called Joe. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Demi, as she opened the door. "Nick," she said.

"Demi, can I.." he started.

"No. the best thing right now is for you to go. Just leave her alone. If," she put extra emphasis on 'if', "she ever wants to talk to you or see you again I'll let you know. But until then, I think you should stay away. Please Nick, please. I'm worried about her. And I don't know what else to do. Please," Demi pleaded.

"I understand," he said softly, tears streaming down his face. "Is she really that bad?" Demi nodded sadly. "Last night, she, she told me something."

"What? You can tell me, its okay," Demi encouraged.

"She said that," he started to sob; "she said that I broke her. I broke her," he whispered.

"You broke her Nick. It's up to you to pick up the pieces. But until she's ready for that, leave her alone. It's all I can ask you to do. You two will work it out, you always do. You just need to be patient and wait. Right now she needs what only you can provide, your absence. It will be okay, but for now, the only thing you can do is stay away.

Nick nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll leave her alone," he said. And with that, he slowly walked away.


	6. Clear

**A/N: Well, it took a while but I got 7 reviews for the last chapter! Yay! I worked really hard on this chapter and I know I said this before about other chapters, but I love this chapter. I think you guys will be pleasantly surprised. I'm not sure how long this story is going to go on for, but if you guys have ideas PLEASE tell me about them and I will incorporate them. Has anybody heard Miley's new song called Stay? What do you think of it? I love it and think it may be answering a certain Jonas brother. Okay, I shot for 7 Reviews last chapter so can we make it to 8 this chapter? I think we can, let's do it! I hope you guys love this chapter, I worked really hard on it!**

* * *

"Who was at the door?" Miley asked, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Oh, just a maid," Demi said quickly, brushing it off. "How ya feeling sweetie?" she asked concerned.

"Please don't lie to me unless your absolutely sure I won't find out the truth," Miley said abruptly. Demi looked confused. "I heard you talking. I know Nick was at the door," Miley explained.

"Miles, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to look out for you. What can I do?" Demi sighed.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. This is something I have to do on my own. I'll be fine," Miley reassured her with a smile.

"Miley, don't shut me out. I know you," she said concerned.

"No you obviously don't! I don't shut people out! I'm a big girl, I can take care of my self!" Miley yelled before bursting into sobs. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap, I'm just so tired and I'm sick of this game between me and Nick."

"Shh, it's okay Miles. I'm not mad at you. What game?" she asked.

"The stupid game that goes on between me and Nick where we hurt each other until one of us gets hurt. And please don't ask me what the score is, because I'm not even sure what the game is anymore. I don't know. I don't know. But why is it always me that gets hurt? He," she said venomously, "never gets hurt. It's always me."

"How can you say that? Did you hear what he said? Miley, he was crushed. Now, how are we going to fix this?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't know," she said sadly. "I love him, I really do. But after all of the things he's put me through; I just don't want to have to deal with it anymore. I'm tired."

And with that being said, she fell asleep while her best friend comforted her, helping shake the nightmares that plagued the superstar's dreams.

"_Nick," she said quietly. "Nick." No answer. "Nick," she said, her voice gaining volume. "Nick," she yelled. Nothing._

"_What Miley?" he finally said._

"_Please come here. Don't leave," she sobbed._

"_I'm tired of this Miley. I've been chasing you forever, and I know I've made mistakes, but nothing I do is good enough. I can't chase you anymore. I'm finally doing what you say you want. I'm leaving, Miley. And I won't come back," he said, walking away._

"_No, don't! Please Nick, I didn't mean it. I was just scared. Don't go. I love you," she said quietly as tears streamed down her face._

"_It's too late Miley. You know I love you, but I can't spend my whole life waiting. It isn't fair to either of us. Goodbye, I love you," he said as he walked away for the final time._

"_Nick!" she cried._

_And with a start, she _woke up.

"Miley?" Demi asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just had one of those dreams that make it all clear to me now. I have a whole new perspective. I know what I have to do," she said confidently getting dressed.

"What are you going to do?" Demi asked confused.

"What I should have done a long time," she said as she quickly did her hair and make up.

"I'll be back later, don't worry," she smiled as she walked out of the room, leaving her best friend dazed and confused.

Miley walked down to the lobby of the hotel. They were staying in Rio for a couple more days, having a little downtime and a mini vacation before their hectic schedules caught up with them again. "Excuse me," she told the lady at the counter, "can you please tell me where Nick Jonas is?"

"I think he's out by the pool. He's been there most of the time since he got her. Just between you and me," she leaned in closer, "I heard him and a girl fighting either yesterday or the day before. Hasn't been the same since. But I think he's out by the pool, you can go check if you want," she said.

Miley winced. She didn't think about how that would affect him. To keep the lady from finding anything out she smiled. "Thank you," she said as she headed out to the pool.

When Miley got to the pool, she was shocked. Nick was sleeping in a chair and was being plagued by his dreams. Miley walked over to him, "Nick," she said quietly. "Wake up." No answer. She smiled as she knew what she needed to do to wake him up. He might be her Prince Charming, but she was his Cinderella. Leaning down, she kissed him.

His eyes grew wide as he awoke. Kissing her back, he suddenly realized what was going on. He broke the kiss quickly. "Miley?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. It's me. Good morning P.C. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"No not really. But what are you doing here? Why are you kissing me?"

"I had a dream, Nick. And in the dream you said that you loved me, but you were done waiting for me and you walked away. That made me realize something. I don't want you to give up on me. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, but I love you still. I do. I'm just scared. You broke my heart and I don't want to get hurt again. But I realized that I'd rather get hurt again if that means I'm with you than to not be hurt and never have you in my life. I need you, Nick. Do you need me? Just tell me and if the answer's no, then I'll go. I just—" she said as she was cut off by Nick.

"You talk way to much, Miley Ray Stewart," he said before he leaned in to kiss her again. "Of course I need you, Mi. I love you. And if you need more time, I'll wait. But I promise you, I will never hurt you again."

"Oh Nicholas. I love you too. I trust you. I'm ready to give us a chance again," she smiled.

"Good. The difference between friendship and love is how much you can hurt each other. And I, Nicholas Jerry Gray, solemnly promise to never hurt you again, whether as friends or lovers," he said as he raised his right hand.

Miley giggled. "You are such a dork!"

"But I'm your dork," Nick said.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," she said before he kissed her again.


	7. What's Gonna Happen?

**I bet you thought I'd given up on this story, didn'tcha? Hah, well it's back. I'm sorry this one is short, it's kind of a filler to get to the new stuff. Anyways, please review and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Miley and Nick spent the rest of the day walking along the beach, talking and sorting things out. "What time is it?" Miley asked him.

"It's almost 4," Nick replied while giving her hand a squeeze.

"Dang it! Demi's gonna be ticked!" and as if right on cue, her phone lit up, signaling she had a text. "It's from Demi," she said slowly. "She says that I need to get back there now, otherwise she's gonna come find me. Oh no! Nick, what are we going to tell her? And what about Liam? I mean I know I'm going to have to break up with him, but what are we going to tell Demi?" she asked.

"Well, that leads us to a good question: do we want everyone to know we are dating or do we want to keep it a secret?" he asked while looking into her eyes deeply.

"I know you want to keep things quiet Nicky, but everything is so much easier when everything is all out in the open. Is that alright with you?" she asked timidly.

"Miley Ray, that sounds absolutely perfect. I don't want to hide us again. I love you, and I'm ready to let the world know it," he said right before he kissed her.

"Oh Nicky, thank you. Now come on, we have to hurry before Demi kills me," she said, taking off down the beach.

Standing outside Miley's hotel room Nick smiled. "I'll see you tonight," he kissed her. "Good luck with Demi," he kissed her again. This kiss quickly became more heated and lasted a little longer.

Demi was inside the hotel room. Opening the door, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Nick?" she screeched as her eyes grew wide. "Miley? What are you doing?" she asked her. And turning to Nick said, "And you mister! What part of leave her alone don't you understand?" she poked his chest with her finger.

"Okay well first off, ow!" Nick said. "And second off," he said before he was interrupted.

"Dragon, I went and found Nick, he was leaving me alone. But now that you caught us, we sorted everything out. And we're kind of dating again!" she squealed as she took Demi's hands. Demi just stood there. "Why aren't you happy dancing?" Miley asked. "I thought you'd be happy for us. No more Liam, no more party pooper. And I'm no longer broke. He fixed me," she smiled.

"I am happy for you," Demi said. "I just don't want you to get hurt again. But we'll talk about that later, come on, go inside and change. Let's all go out to dinner together," she smiled.

"Okay," Miley said. "I'll be right back. Are you coming Dems?"

"I'll be there in a second Nighthawk. I just want to talk to Nick for a minute," she said before Miley shut the door.

"Demi?" Nick asked timidly. She had this terrifying look on her face that he'd only seen once before, when she told him to stay away from Miley.

"She's my best friend. You hurt her again and I can and will make your death look like an accident. Consider this your warning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go get dressed for dinner, where you will be treating us to Italian since I have been so nice and generous considering all that has happened," she said before walking inside.


	8. Italien?

**Again, I'm sorry this is really short. My allergies are a mess right now and I'm in school, haha. We're watching this weird movie called Finding Forrester and I decided I would update instead. (: **

**Everything in this chapter will be explained in the next one. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and reviews make me really happy! (:**

* * *

"Where are we going to eat again?" Miley asked Nick as they all walked out to his rental car.

"Ask Demi," he motioned.

She stared at him in disbelief. "You let Demi pick where we're going to eat?" She whirled around, "What'd you do, Dragon?" she laughed.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Demi sing-songed before skipping ahead. Nick shook his head. He couldn't believe that one of both of their best friends could be so evil. Italien wasn't Nick's favorite, in fact, he could think of a million other things he would rather be eating. Joe's favorite type of food was Italien though. That was always one of the things that they, Joe and Demi, had bonded over. Nick made a mental note to himself to talk to Joe soon. He figured he should give him a fair warning, because now that they were together, Miley's mission would definitely be to get Joe and Demi back together, whether they liked it or not.

The ride to the restaurant was, in a word, weird. Nick kept rubbing his thumb over Miley's hand while Demi sat in the backseat, looking around awkwardly. They all sighed as they approached the restaurant, releasing a breath they didn't know they were holding.

But however strange the ride was, the dinner was more awkward. Demi kept a semi-glare on Nick the entire time, unsure if she could trust him. Demi loved Nick. He was like a brother to her, but she couldn't handle seeing her best friend as bad as she had been. It was a reoccurring thing with them, and she was scared of the day when she could no longer help her best friend.

"So," Demi began, wanting to break the awkward silence. "When are you gonna break up with Liam?"

"Um, it'll be pretty soon. I mean I want a chance to talk to him face to face, I wouldn't dare dump someone over the phone," she told her before looking at the tears that were starting to stream down her best friends face. "Oh Demi," she reached across the table to give her a huge hug. "I'm sorry. I forgot. It's gonna be okay sweetie, just you wait and see," she said, pulling her into another hug before mouthing to Nick "You need to talk to him."

Nick nodded his head. His brother was an ass, he knew that. Demi didn't deserve

A beeping noise filled the air. "Oh shoot, my phone," Miley said as she fumbled in her purse. "Oh my God," she said before she dropped her phone. And then the lights in her eyes went out. And everything was black.


	9. The Phone

**So it's been a while since I've posted anything. I'm really sorry about that. I had Driver's Ed (I did it late for my age) and PSAT classes this summer which basically sucked my soul and then school has been crazy this year. Whoever it was that decided taking 3 AP Classes is a good this is crazy. And unfortunately that would be I hope you guys are still here with the story and want more updates. Thank you to those that do read. So read and review! I'm gonna try and update other stuff either today or soon too! :D**

* * *

"Miley? MILEY! Can you hear me?" Nick asked, snapping his fingers as if that would magically do something.

"Don't just stand there you idiot!" Demi screeched. "DO SOMETHING!"

"Like what?" he asked. This couldn't be happening. Not to Miley. Not to his Miley.

"Call an ambulance maybe? Gee, think that might be a good idea?" she glared at him. Nick was one of her close friends but sometimes he was more of an idiot than Joe.

"Right," he said, shaking his head. He grabbed Miley's phone that had fallen to the floor (he had left his in the car). He stared at the screen, "Uh Demi, I think I know why she fainted," he told her as he showed her the phone screen.

"Why?" Demi asked as she took the phone. "Oh God. That lying, cheating bastard." On the phone was a picture of Liam making out with some blond girl at a party. "I'm gonna kill Perez Hilton" she growled, referring to the person that sent the picture. She knew gossip people were scummy but she didn't think that anybody could sink that low. And Liam, he was dead. She would make sure banana boy was taken care of.

Suddenly, Miley opened her eyes. "Guys? What's going on? And why am I on the floor?" she asked. This was all so strange to her. All she knew was that her phone had beeped and she went to check on it when all of a sudden- She burst into tears. "I can't believe this," she said. "I was gonna break up with him anyways, but still. I don't understand why people cheat. Who sent the photo?" she asked, struggling to get to her feet.

"Perez," Demi said quietly.

Mascara tracks rolled down Miley's face. "I can't believe he would do this to me," she shivered.

"Come on Mi; let's get you home," Nick said as he put his arms around her and they left the restaurant. Nick told the waiter on the way out to send the bill to the hotel and he would take care of it.

As they walked back to the car, Demi looked at Nick. They both looked at Miley. Something was going to happen, they both knew, but neither knew what it was yet, and they weren't sure that they wanted to find out.


	10. Heading Home

**A/N: Here's an update. Sorry it's short. I'm not entirely sure what direction this story is going anymore, so if anybody has any ideas for it let me know please! Review because reviews make me really happy. And a happy me equals more updates! (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, etc, etc.**

* * *

Nick knocked on the door.

"Demi, Miley, are you guys ready?" he said.

"Just a minute!" Demi yelled. She walked over to answer the door.

"I've got a cab waiting downstairs, what's the holdup?" Nick asked anxiously. He hated to be late.

"Sorry, just trying to take a quick shower before we head for home," she answered.

After talking things over, Nick and Demi had decided that the best thing would be to take Miley home, but not to LA, to Franklin, Tennessee. Being home might help improve her spirits, which, try as she might to convince her friends otherwise, were low.

"Demi have you seen my shirt?" A scantily clad Miley said as she walked into the room. Nick laughed. Her hair was still in a towel from taking a shower. She was in her bra and panties. "Nick!" she gasped as she tried to cover herself up.

"Oh please. It's not like he hasn't seen you like this before," Demi rolled her eyes.

Miley's eyes twinkled. "That is true….but why give him the pleasure now?" she laughed.

Nick feigned hurt. "I'm shocked! But give me all the pleasure you want," he winked at her. All three burst out laughing.

Miley quickly got dressed and threw the rest of her things into her suitcase. She couldn't wait to get back home.

The plane ride took forever. Then again, going from Rio to Nashville is kind of a long trip. Miley spent the entire time staring out the window with her headphones in, trying to keep the tears from streaming down her face. Nick and Demi talked.

"I'm really worried about her, Nick," Demi whispered, trying not to disturb Miley who had fallen asleep.

"I know. I am too," he sighed. All he wanted was for her to be smiley again.

"When we get back, I think I'm gonna call Liam," Demi said quickly. Nick started to interrupt but Demi stopped him. "Just to ask him why," she continued. "Maybe if she knows why he cheated she will have some closure."

"But what if she doesn't like the answer?" Nick questioned. This idea could turn out very good, or really bad.

"I don't know, Nick. I just don't know," she shook her head sadly. Staring at her best friend, one thing was certain.

She needed help. And fast.


End file.
